Towarzysze Broni
center - Naprawdę nie chcę cię zabijać - powiedział cicho Vultraz. - Jesteś moją więzią z przeszłością... Przypomnieniem wszystkich rzeczy, którymi nie chciałem się stać. Ale wciąż wchodzisz mi w drogę, a tego nie mogę tolerować.-Vultraz część 1 Część 1 Pięć lat temu... Mazeka uchylił się gdy ostrze kwasu przecięło powietrze ponad nim, tam gdzie stał. Usłyszał wściekły syk, gdy wielowiekowa skała zaczęła się rozpuszczać w miejscu uderzenia miecza. Trochę wolniej i to mógł być jego pancerz. Padł na ziemię i odturlał się, wstając na nogi z gotowym sztyletem. Vultraz zakręcił ostrzem nad głową, uśmiechając się. - Wiedziałeś, że do tego dojdzie, prawda? - zapytał Matoran w szkarłatnym pancerzu. - Tylko my dwaj, maska w maskę. - To nie jest jedna z twoich epickich opowieści - odpalił Mazeka. - Jesteś złodziejem i mordercą, Vultraz. Zabiłeś całą wioskę Matoran którzy nigdy nic ci nie zrobili. - Poza tym, że mieli coś, czego pożądałem - nietknięte lawowe cacko, rzadkie znalezisko na Przylądku Tren Krom - odpowiedział Vultraz. - Nie chcieli go oddać... no, dobra, w jakiś sposób powstrzymywał wulkan przed erupcją... kilka dobrze obliczonych detonacji i jedno morze lawy później, odkryli w jakim byli błędzie. Mazeka zaatakował. Vultraz odsunął się i uderzył wroga płazem ostrza, wypalając ślad broni na jego pancerzy. Mazeka zwalił się ze skraju klifu i złapał się jego krawędzi. Całe zbocze góry było pokryte kryształami na tyle ostrymi, aby przeciąć pancerz i tkankę na kawałki. - Jak długo jeszcze będziemy musieli to robić? - zapytał Vultraz. - Kiedy sobie uświadomisz, że nie jesteś Toa... tylko oszalałym Matoranem który myślę, że musi nadstawiać karku, walcząc z przestępcami? Idź do domu, Mazeka. Wróć do swojego małego życia, zanim zmusisz mnie do zakończenia go. Mazeka wspiął się z powrotem, stając na klifie. Vultraz miał rację - był tylko Matoranem, bez mocy żywiołu ani Maski. Oczywiście Vultraz też taki był, ale jego stary wróg miał lata doświadczenia w kłamstwach, oszukiwaniu i zabijaniu. A Mazeka przez te ostatnie parę lat był tylko naukowcem próbującym rozwiązać zagadki wszechświata. To było zanim Vultraz zabił jego mentora i skradł cenną tabliczkę zawierającą rezultaty jego doświadczeń. Obaj walczyli wiele razy, ale tabliczki nie odnaleziono. - Odłóż broń, stary przyjacielu i odejdź - rzekł Vultraz. - Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi - warknął Mazeka. - Pewnie, że byliśmy - wyszczerzył zęby Vultraz. - Przez te wszystkie szczęśliwe lata spędzone razem w naszej wiosce na zadupiu, próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi Makuta Gorast. Miałem po prostu trochę większe ambicje. I wyszedłem. - I od tamtej ciągle się przemieszczasz - odparł Mazeka. - Czas się zatrzymać na jakiś czas, zanim wpadniesz na coś, czego nie będziesz mógł dokonać. Vultraz zaatakował... lecz nie Mazekę, ale skałę, na której on stał. Rozpadła się pod kwasem i spadła. Mazeka również poleciał, łapiąc się krawędzi i wisząc nad kryształami. - Naprawdę nie chcę cię zabijać - powiedział cicho Vultraz. - Jesteś moją więzią z przeszłością... Przypomnieniem wszystkich rzeczy, którymi nie chciałem się stać. Ale wciąż wchodzisz mi w drogę, a tego nie mogę tolerować. Vultraz uniósł ostrze nad głową i opuścił je. Mazeka uchylił się na bok, trzymając się krawędzi tylko jedną ręką i użył swojego pędu, aby unieść nogi. Kopnął Vultraza, gdy jego ruch wychylił go do tyłu. Kombinacja posłała Vultraza ponad klifem. Nawet nie krzyknął. Mazeka spojrzał w dół i zaklął. Nie mógł zobaczyć ciała Vultraza z tej odległości, ale w pewnym sensie było lepiej dla niego. Po zjeździe długości setek stóp w dół po tych kryształach pozostawia niewiele z ciała. Skoncentrował się na wspinaczce ku bezpieczeństwu, zanim śmierć dosięgnęłaby również jego. Ręka okuta w błękitny pancerz złapała go za nadgarstek i wciągnęła go na górę. Należała do wojownika, którego Mazeka jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Miała morgensztern i tarczę, wyglądała na na tyle potężną, aby oszołomić Takeę jednym ciosem. Nie była Toa, to wiedział prawie na pewno, ale nie miał pojęcia, kim ona jest. - Jestem... przyjacielem - powiedział przybysz. - Nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy moim imieniem. Widziałam, co się tu stało. Jesteś bardzo dzielnym Matoranem. Mazeka potrząsnął głową. - Nie odważnym. Szczęściarzem. Chociaż chyba nawet nie to... zginął zanim zdążyłem z niego wyciągnąć to, czego potrzebowałem. Teraz muszę wrócić do mojej wioski i poddać się sprawiedliwości z rąk moich ludzi. Wojowniczka również potrząsnęła głową. - Nie bój się. Oddałeś im przysługę i zostaniesz nagrodzony... I kto wie, komu jeszcze możesz dziś pomóc? Mazeka nie odpowiedział, po prostu odszedł ze spuszczoną głową. Wojowniczka obserwowała go, gdy odchodził. Gdy już zniknął jej z oczu, jej twarz i postać zaczęły się zmieniać. W jednej chwili potężna wojowniczka zmieniła się w Makuta Gorast. Spojrzała w dół, na Mazekę i ponad krawędzią klifu. - Tak, mały bohaterze - uśmiechnęła się dziko. - Któż to wie? Część 2 Pięć lat temu... Czasem ktoś dokonuje czynu tak nieoczekiwanego, że szokuje nawet samego siebie. Tego dnia tą istotą był Vultraz - a czynem, którego dookonał, było obudzenie się. Po upadku z klifu Vultraz oczekiwał wręcz, że będzie bardzo martwy. Zamiast tego leżał na płycie w mrocznej komnacie, otoczony przez... cóż, wyglądały na Rahi, ale wolał nie wiedzieć dokładnie, jakiego gatunku ani czemu go obserwowały. Zastanawiał się, czy został uratowany od upadku tylko po to, by zostać zaciągniętym przez głodne Rahi do jaskini jako podwieczorek. Starał się poruszyć, myśląc że może uda mu się uciec. Ale jego ręce i nogi były związane jakimiś pnączami. Albo to były bardzo mądre Rahi, albo był w to zamieszany ktoś inny. Ten "ktoś inny" wybrał ten moment, aby wejść. Vultraz wciągnął powietrze. Widział ja tylko w przelocie, ale znał Makutę Gorast. Starał się udawać nieprzytomnego, choć wiedział, że to jej nie nabierze. - Mogę odczytać twoje myśli - syknęła Makuta. - I twój strach, mały Matoranie. Ale nie musisz się bać... jesteś bezpieczny. Vultraz parsknąłby, gdyby śmiał. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z Matoranami, którzy podpadli Gorast, ale istniała cała garść domysłów. Każdy był gorszy od poprzedniego, a niektóre przyprawiały wręcz o skurcz w żołądku. Vultraz dokonał wielu złych rzeczy. ale w porównaniu z Gorast był milutkim Rahi domowym. - Gdyby to była prawda, pozwoliłabym ci spaść, zamiast kazać tym Rahi cię ocalić - skomentowała Gorast. -Tak, byłeś uszkodzony... poważnie wręcz... ale przeżyłeś. - Czemu...? - Vultraz urwał. Jego głos nie brzmiał jak jego głos. Spojrzał na swoje ręce - pancerz był kompletnie inny. Co się stało? Co z nim zrobiła? - Jesteś dobrze znany na przylądku - odparła Gorast, wciąż czytając mu w myślach. - Zbyt dobrze, jeśli chodzi o moje zdanie. Ale twój wróg szybko rozgłasza wieści o twojej śmierci, a dokonane przeze mnie zmiany zagwarantują, że nikt cię nie pozna. - Po prostu... czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał Vultraz, wiedząc, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź. - Chcę, abyś odnalazł jednego Matorana - odparła Gorast. - Matorana imieniem Krakua... A oto, co zrobisz, gdy go znajdziesz... ___________________________________________ Mazeka wrócił do wioski, przynosząc wieści o fatalny upadku Vultraza. Niektórzy powitali go jako bohatera, ale nie czuł się nim. Nie odzyskał tego, co Vultraz ukradł, nie udało mu się go złapać - i choć śmierć Ta-Matorana zakończyła jego ścieżkę zła, nie widział w tym żadnego powodu do świętowania. Zamknął się w swojej chatce na noc, gdy ktoś zastukał do drzwi. Gdy otworzył, nikogo nie zobaczył. Zirytowany trzasnął drzwami i wrócił na swoją matę do spania. Wóczas zauważył, że krzesło na środku pokoju nie stoi na swoim miejscu. Podszedł, by je przestać i odkrył, że nie może - jakby przyrosło do podłogi. - Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił - powiedział głęboki głos. - Jeszcze sobie zrobisz krzywdę. Mazeka odskoczył o dobry metr. Nikogo więcej nie było w pokoju, ale ktoś do niego mówił. Złapał za miecz i obrócił się. - Kto tu jest? Pokaż się! - Ech, gdybym tylko mógł - odparł głos. - Niestety, nie każdy eksperyment się udaje. A swoją drogą, jedyne co osiągniesz kręceniem się w kółko będzie zawrót głowy. Jestem na krześle. - Kim jesteś - zapytał Mazeka, przekonany, że ma halucynacje. - Jestem Jerbraz, jeden z najprzystojniejszych i obiecujących z małego kręgu moich przyjaciół... W każdym razie do dnia, kiedy byłem widoczny. Teraz muszę polegać wyłącznie na swoim uroku osobistym, aby zrobić wrażenie... na tym i tym paskudnym mieczu, który stał się przypadkiem niewidzialny wraz ze mną. Jeśli kiedyś zobaczysz, że komuś nagle bez przyczyny odpada głowa - to nie sen, tylko ja. Mazeka przycisnął się plecami do ściany, starając się maksymalnie odsunąć od krzesła. - Więc po to tu jesteś? Żeby mnie zabić? Ale przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem. - Nie - odparł Jerbraz. Krzesło odsunęło się, jakby wstał i odepchnął je. - Ale zrobiłeś coś bez wątpienia trwałego swojemu nieprzyjemnemu przyjacielowi, Vultrazowi. A ci, dla których pracuję, uznają to za propozycję współpracy. Chcemy cię przyjąć. - Dla kogo pracujesz? - zapytał Mazeka, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w niewidzialną istotę z ofertą pracy. - Gdybym ci powiedział, a ty byś się nie zgodził, musiałbym cię... no, wiesz. Więc będziesz musiał to zaakceptować lub odrzucić... - Jerbraz zachichotał lekko. - ... w ciemno. - Więc czego chcesz? - zapytał Mazeka. - Możesz mi powiedzieć? - Tak - odparł Jerbraz. Mazeka poczuł, że stoi na wprost niego. Chwilę potem poczuł niewidzialną rękę na swym ramieniu. - Chodzi o powstrzymywanie takich jak Vultraz... jest ich więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz... i chronić ich możliwe ofiary. Ściślej rzecz biorąc - następnym celem jest Matoran Krakua. Mazeka pomyślał o Vultrazie, o wszystkich rzeczach, których dokonał i ludziach, których zranił. Jeśli było ich więcej - złodziei, morderców, rujnujących cudze życia - jakże mógłby odrzucić sposobność, aby ich powstrzymać? - Dobra - powiedział. - Tak długo, jak nie muszę stawać się niewidzialny... wchodzę w to. Tylko powiedz mi, co mam zrobić... Część 3 Pięć lat temu... -Jesteś pewien że to dobry pomysł? - Szepnął Mazeka. -Nie - Odparł niewidzialny Jerbraz - Lecz to jedyny pomysł jaki mam. Ci dwaj znajdowali się nieopodal małej wioski na Przylądku Tren Krom. Mazeka nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział, a widział dużo na Przylądku przez lata. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak każda inna wioska - seria szałasów, w centrum miejsce spotkań, włóczący się Matoranie. Jedyną oznaką dziwności była absolutna cisza przenikająca każdy cal w tym miejscu. -Co sie dzieje? - Spytał Mazeka, tak cicho że zaledwie siebie usłyszał. Jednak jeden z Matoran zatrzymał się i rozejrzał wokoło. -To De-Matoranie - Odpowiedział Jerbraz - Matoranie Dźwięku. Bardzo czuli na dźwięk, więc trenują siebie od dawna by nie wydawać ich więcej niż to potrzebne. Pozytywną stroną jest to, że prawdopodobnie słyszą każde nasze słowo... Nawet jeśli bylibyśmy kio stąd. Mazeka pomyślał nad tym - Więc dlaczego szepczemy? -Z szacunku. Dodatkowo nienawidzą głośnych dźwięków. To dlatego nie ma pozwalają wejść tutaj Toa. Gdzie idzie Toa, bitwy podążają za nim... a bitwy są hałaśliwe. Mazeka poczuł niewidzialną rękę Jerbraza klepiącą go w ramię - Krakua jest tam, po lewej - to po niego przybyłeś. Wygląda jak każdy inny, lecz ludzie przy władzy mówią że nie. Więc idziesz i zabierasz go... Zanim ktoś inny to zrobi. Jednym z powodów szybkiej identyfikacji było to że stał samotnie, lecz nie z wyboru. Inni Matoranie unikali go i raczyli niemiłymi spojrzeniami. Mazeka szybko zrozumiał dlaczego. Krakua nucił. -Ktoś myśli że pewnego dnia może zostać Toa - Kontynuował Jerbraz - Widzę dlaczego. Przeznaczeni Matoranie są trochę... ekscentryczni. Tak jakby ich mózg wiedział coś co nie zostało wypowiedziane. Popędzany przez Jerbraza, Mazeka wślizgnął się do wioski i gestem przywołał Krakuę. Był ostrożny i nie wołał do niego. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. Gdy Krakua podszedł do niego, Mazeka powiedział - Nie znasz mnie, lecz zostałem wysłany by cię znaleźć. -Przez kogo? - Spytał Krakua. -Nie mogę powiedzieć. -Okej. A więc po co? -Tego także nie mogę ci powiedzieć - Odrzekł Mazeka, czując się teraz bardzo niekomfortowo. -Jest coś co możesz mi powiedzieć? - Spytał sfrustrowany Krakua. Mazeka spojrzał ponad ramieniem Krakuy. Coś toczyło się do centrum wioski De-Matoran - Tak! - Wrzasnął podskakując do Krakuy i ciągnąc go - Zaufaj mi! Padli na ziemię. Mazeka zakrył receptory dźwiękowe Krakuy w samą porę. Ściana dźwięku, nieznośnie głośnego dla istoty z normalnym słuchem a będąca niszczycielska dla Matoran dźwięku, uderzyła w wioskę. Matoranie padli na ziemię prawie natychmiast, pokonani przez dźwięk. Mazeka sam prawie zemdlał, ale walczył by pozostać świadomym i by ochronić Krakuę. Gdy to się skończyło, Mazeka nie słyszał własnego głosu. Wołał Jerbraza kilka razy, lecz nie mógł usłyszeć odpowiedzi, jeśli nadeszła i nie czuł żadnych poklepywań na ramieniu. Czy członek Zakonu go opuścił? Zanim się zaniepokoił, ktoś wszedł do wioski. Był to Ta-Matoranin którego Mazeka nie rozpoznawał. Leniwie podniósł narzędzie którym pogrążył mieszkańców wioski, uśmiechnął się i odrzucił to. Przyjrzał się nieprzytomnym Matoranom jakby szukał kogoś szczególnego. Przewracał ich mieczem by lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Mazeka zdjął ręce z głowy Krakuy. Gestem zasygnalizował Krakule by podążał za nim. Mazeka odszedł daleko lecz nastąpił na gałąź łamiąc ją z trzaskiem. Nadal był niewrażliwy na dźwięki więc nie usłyszał hałasu. Lecz Ta-Matoranin usłyszał. Chwilę później Krakua pociągnął i obrócił Mazekę. Gdy to zrobił, sztylet rzucony przez Ta-Matoranina wbił się w pobliskie drzewo. Mazeka wyciągnął własne ostrze gotowy do walki. Ale Ta-Matoranin nie atakował - wydawał się trochę zaskoczony. -Idź! - Krzyknął Mazeka do Krakuy - Uciekaj stąd! Załatwię to! Krakua zawahał się. Wtedy jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi i poszybował w stronę dżungli. Mazeka prawie się uśmiechnął - Jednak Mazeka go nie pozostawił. Zabrał Krakuę w bezpieczne miejsce. Ta-Matoranin natarł na niego. Mazeka na piętach przechylił się w tył gotów spotkać atak. Ta-Matoranin wstępnie zaatakował go kilka razy i wtedy zaczął działać, rąbać i ciąć. Mazeka odparował ciosy, nawet zadał kilka własnych. Przez cały czas coś go dręczyło. Było coś znajomego w jego wrogu - nie w wyglądzie, nie w głosie, jako że nic nie mówił. Nie, to były jego ruchy. Jeśli chociaż raz zrobiłby coś nieznanego, wtedy to uczucie odeszłoby. Niestety, środek walki nie jest najlepszym czasem na przypominanie sobie czegoś. Ta-Matoranin skorzystał z jego rozkojarzenia i rozbroił go. Mazeka spróbował odzyskać swe ostrze, lecz Ta-Matoranin stanął między nim a jego orężem. Szybki cios i Mazeka stracił maskę. Potknął się i upadł na ziemię. Jego przeciwnik stał nad nim i uśmiechał się. Podniósł miecz by zadać śmiertelny cios, kręcąc nim chwilę nad głową. I wtedy Mazeka rozpoznał go. Ktoś albo coś zmieniło jego postać, lecz nawyk machania mieczem przed zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu... Tylko jedna osoba robiła to w pamięci Mazeki. -Vultraz! - Wydyszał - Ty... żyjesz? -Bardziej niż ci się wydaje - Szepnął Vultraz i opuścił ostrze miecza na głowę Mazeki... Część 4 Pięć lat temu... Mazeka zmusił się, by nie zamknąć oczu, gdy Vultraz opuszczał ostrze ku jego glowie. Nie chciał dać mu satysfakcji z jego strachu. Ostra stal zbliżała się, nadciągała... Mazeka przyjął do siebie fakt, że to ostatni widok w jego życiu... I wówczas ostrze się zatrzymało, mniej niż ćwierć cala od maski Mazeki. Kiedy spojrzał na Vultraza, Mazeka dostrzegł uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Nie, nie muszę cię teraz zabijać - powiedział Ta-Matoran. - Pokonałem cię. Każdy twój dech od teraz jest dowodem mojego miłosierdzia. Nieważne dokąd pójdziesz, kogo pokonasz, ile bitew stoczysz - będziesz wiedział, że chodzisz, mówisz, żyjesz tylko dzięki mnie - Vultraz się zaśmiał. - Darowałem ci życie, Mazeka... chyba zasługuję na proste "dziękuję", prawda? Mazeka nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał z nienawiścią na swojego wroga. - Oczywiście, szkoda że straciłem tego małego De-Matorana, ale nic się nie stało - dopadnę go później i dam mu coś, czego tobie nie dałem - mówił dalej Vultraz. - Co do ciebie... żegnaj, Mazeka. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz jeszcze wspominał ten dzień. Ta-Matoran cofnął miecz i zniknął w dżungli. Mazeka skoczył na nogi, gotowy go gonić i uporządkować swoje sprawy raz na zawsze, ale niewidzialna ręka go powstrzymała. - Nie przyszliśmy tu po to - powiedział Jerbraz. Mazeka słyszał go dokładnie, choć go nie widział. - Mamy, po co przyszliśmy. - Ale... - zaczął Mazeka, zły i sfrustrowany. Wtedy przerwał. Jerbraz miał rację. Jeśli Krakua był taki ważny, to odnalezienie go przed Vultrazem było teraz najważniejsze... prawda? - Krakua jest w bezpiecznym miejscu - powiedział Jerbraz. - Teraz możemy go wytrenować. Jest pewien powód, dla którego nie ma wielu Toa Dźwięku - są wrażliwi na swoją własną moc. To pewnie jeden z żarcików Wielkich Istot, jak mi się zdaje. Dołożymy starań, aby umiał użyć swojej mocy... całej swojej mocy... gdy już stanie się Toa... gdyż będziemy jej potrzebować. Mazeka słuchał go na jedno ucho. Jego umysł zaprzątała walka z Vultrazem - walka, której nie uznał za skończoną. - Słuchaj - powiedział. - Zrobiłem, o co mnie prosiłeś. Teraz chcę w zamian przysługi. Chcę szkolenia. - Jakiego rodzaju? - zapytał Jerbraz. - Chcę się nauczyć walczyć - powiedział Mazeka ponurym głosem. - Chcę wiedzieć, jak wygrywać uczciwie... i nieuczciwie. Kiedy skończę, chcę być mistrzem ostrza, moich pięści, dowolnej broni - wtedy zejdziesz mi z drogi. - Chcesz dopaść tamtego Ta-Matorana, prawda? - zapytał Jerbraz. Mazeka odszedł od niego, kierując się ku dżungli. - Tracimy czas. Ty masz Matorana do dostarczenia... a na mnie czeka polowanie. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Teraz... Mazeka wszedł do tawerny w jednej z najgorszych części wyspy Stelt. Cała wyspa huczała od plotek - coś o potwornym jaszczurze, który zerwał dach budynku. Nie widział nigdzie żadnego potwora, więc uznał to za kolejną bajeczkę Steltian. Był tutaj, aby zobaczyć się z Fe-Matoranem, który zmieniał swoje imię co parę miesięcy. Był uciekinierem z wyspy Nynrah; miał uszkodzone prawe ramię, wynik wypadku w warsztacie. Oczywiście każdy Nynrah godny swego talentu mógłby stworzyć sobie mechaniczną protezę, ale ten nie chciał - podobno jako przypomnienie, że nawet najlepszym zdarzają się upadki. Dwóch dużych, niebieskich wojowników stało na dole schodów na drugie piętro. Od razu dali znać Mazece, że obcym wstęp wzbroniony. Mazeka skinął głową i odwrócił się, jakby chciał odejść, wtem odwrócił się i zadał mocne kopnięcie w kolano najbliższego. Gdy drugi sięgnął po broń, błysnął sztylet Mazeki. Rozbroił go jednym płynnym ruchem. Strażnik zaatakował, ale Mazeka odskoczył, lądując za nim. Mazeka wyskoczył z miejsca, oparł rękę na ramieniu strażnika i uderzył kolanami w twarz. Nie wyrządziło to zbyt wielkiej krzywdy oponentowi, ale tylko tyle Mazeka potrzebował. Skorzystał z okazji i pobiegł na górę. Drzwi do warsztatu Fe-Matorana były zamknięte. Mazeka wyważył je jednym kopnięciem. Matoran Żelaza złapał za broń, ale Mazeka już był gotów, aby rzucić swoim sztyletem. - Chcę tylko pogadać - powiedział. - Masz nietypowo głośny sposób mówienia "cześć" - odparł Fe-Matoran. - Jestem otwarty na propozycje... wystarczy zapukać. - Wiem wszystko o twoich propozycjach - powiedział Mazeka. - O tym pogadamy później. Teraz mam inną sprawę - gdzie jest Vultraz. Matoran starał się jak mógł, aby wyglądać na zaskoczonego. - Nie znam żadnego Vultraza. - Pomogłeś mu zmodyfikować jego wehikuł - odparł Mazeka. - A on użył go, aby zaatakować wioskę na wyspie, niedaleko stąd. Zabił dwóch Matoran i zranił tuzin innych. Jesteś za to odpowiedzialny. - Dlaczego ja? - zapytał Fe-Matoran. - Ja tego nie zrobiłem! On to zrobił! Mazeka zakręcił sztyletem w ręce i cisnął w rzemieślnika z Nynrah. Ostrze strąciło mu maskę. Fe-Matoran wzdrygnął się i sięgnął po straconą maskę, ale Mazeka był pierwszy i kopnął ją z dala od niego. - Vultraz. Teraz. - Nie wiem nic! - prychnął Matoran. - Oddawaj moją maskę! Mazeka postawił stopę na masce Matorana. - Powiedz mi, co wiesz albo ją potrzaskam. A wtedy nasza pogawędka potrwa tylko dopóty, dopóki nie stracisz przytomności. Więc jak będzie? - Powiedział... że ma coś wspólnego z Makuta - powiedział Fe-Matoran. - Że kieruje się do centrum... tyle powiedział, przysięgam, do centrum... aby przynieść coś dla kogoś o imieniu Icarax. Mazeka skinął głową. To pasowało do innych informacji, które już posiadał. - Dobra, dzięki za pomoc - powiedział, Niemal od niechcenia nacisnął stopą maskę i połamał ją na kawałki. - Ale następnym razem masz odpowiadać szybciej. Opuścił pokój, tak pogrążony w myślach, że prawie nie zauważył czekających na niego strażników. Był tak rozkojarzony, że zajęło mu to całe dziesięć minut, zanim się ich pozbył. W drodze po swój bagienny pojazd kroczący, zastanawiał się - co miał zamiar zrobić Vultraz? I jak ma go zatrzymać? Część 5 Daxia była ciekawym miejscem do odwiedzenia, pod warunkiem że jesteś członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui i zostałeś zaproszony. Można tu było znaleźć miejsce do odpoczynku i treningu, biblioteki pełne zapisków najróżniejszego rodzaju i centralna studnia energii, gdyby ktoś zgłodniał. Oczywiście, była tu i zbrojownia, magazyny i miejsca przechowywania wehikułów, których używano na misjach. Jeśli jednak nie byłeś zaproszony... cóż, to inna para kaloszy, o czym właśnie dowiedział się Mazeka. Był już na Daxii, podczas treningu i nawet otrzymał Przemierzacz Bagienny od Toa Helryx, lider OoMN. Z pewnym wahaniem pozwoliła mu dalej ścigać Vultraza, ponieważ akurat nie potrzebowała go do niczego. Ale dała mu też do zrozumienia, że gdy będzie wracał, ma się upewnić, że nikt nie przybył do sekretnej bazy za nim. Tego dnia Mazeka tego nie uczynił. Wpadł na brzegi Daxii, szukając wiadomości. Jego stary wróg, Vultraz, zmierzał do miejsca zwanego rdzeniem, niosąc coś dla Makuty imieniem Icarax. Mazeka chciał go za wszelką cenę zatrzymać, ale najpierw musiał się dowiedzieć, czym był ten rdzeń i gdzie on był. I wiedział, kto zna odpowiedź. - Helryx! - zawołał, przebiegając przez główny korytarz Daxii, ścigany przez dwóch strażników. - Żądam rozmowy! - Łapać go! - krzyknął jeden ze strażników. - To może być szpieg Bractwa! Mazeka zatrzymał się nagle i opadł na ziemię. Strażnik przewrócił się o niego. Mazeka skoczył na nogi, złapał drugiego strażnika za nadgarstek i szybkim ruchem cisnął go nad ramieniem, sprawiając, że uderzył o ścianę. - Wybaczcie - powiedział. - Ale nie mam czasu na uprzejmości. Obaj strażnicy już się podnosili, więc Mazeka się wycofał. Choć nie umiał stawać się niewidzialny, jak jego stary trener, Jerbraz, wiedział jak "znikać", jeśli musiał. Cienie były jego przyjaciółmi. Znalazł miejsce do ukrycia się i poczekał, aż strażnicy przebiegną obok niego. Mazeka wiedział, gdzie była komnata Helryx - znał także wszystkie pułapki i strażnice, które trzeba było minąć. Jerbraz nauczył go, jak zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy ta wiedza może mu się przydać. Teraz użył jej, aby dotrzeć do centrum bazy. W zwykłych okolicznościach byłoby to niemożliwe. Ale ponieważ Zakon zaczął wojnę z Bractwem, liczba osób na Daxii spadła. Większość członków prowadziła operacje przeciw twierdzom Makuta, więc nie musiał martwić się o straże. Wejście z buta do sali Helryx było niemożliwe - była zbyt dobrze chroniona. Ale kiedyś zauważył tunel ewakuacyjny, wbudowany w ścianę i postawił sobie za punkt honoru znalezienie jego końca. Teraz wszedł do tego ukrytego wyjścia i podążył ku celowi. Ale kiedy się wychylił, zobaczył, że Helryx tam nie ma. Zamiast tego zobaczył starszego agenta Zakonu, Tobduka. Była to ostatnia osoba, jakiej teraz potrzebował. Tobduk był wysoki - ponad trzy metry - i choć wyglądał na szczupłego, wygląd był zwodniczy. Był górą mięśni. Nosił Kanohi Sanok, Maskę Celności, bardzo doń pasującą - był zabójcą. Ten akurat członek wykonywał paskudne zadania i robił to dobrze. Jego najsłynniejszą akcją było zaplanowanie lub zabicie osobiście każdego kto znał położenie wyspy Artakha - wliczając innych członków Zakonu i Makuta. Choć można by po nim oczekiwać kogoś chłodnego i opanowanego, Tobdukiem miotał nieustanny gniew - żywił się gniewem, swoim i innych i to dodawało mu sił. Mazeka walczył z Tobdukiem podczas treningów. Zawsze przegrywał. Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, frustracja i gniew w końcu go ogarniały podczas walki, wzmacniając Tobduka. Wtedy wygrywał w ciągu kilku chwil. - Wyłaź, Mazeka - powiedział Tobduk z uśmiechem głodnego Kavinika. - Wiem, że tu jesteś. Nie było sensu w udawaniu, że jest inaczej. Mazeka kopnięciem otworzył wyjście tunelu i wszedł w zasięg światła. - Myślałem, że jesteś na zewnątrz i wykonujesz swoją robotę zabójcy - powiedział. - Czyżby Helryx cię uziemiła? - Mój czas nadchodzi - warknął Tobduk. - Jestem stworzony do wojny. - Wspaniale - powiedział Mazeka. Zmusił się do stłumienia gniewu, odbierając Tobdukowi dodatkową siłę. - Mam nadzieję, że ty i te twoje bitewki będziecie razem szczęśliwi. Potrzebuję informacji. Gdzie jest Helryx? - Na zewnątrz. I nie przychodź do nas... bez wezwania - warknął groźnie Tobduk. - Vultraz kieruje się do czegoś zwanego rdzeń, niesie coś dla Makuta - wyjaśnił Mazeka. - Muszę go znaleźć, ale nie wiem, gdzie jest ten cały rdzeń. - Ja wiem - odparł Tobduk. Jego oczy jakimś cudem zalśniły, a zarazem pozostały chłodne i martwe. - Mógłbym ci powiedzieć... ale jeszcze nie teraz - podniósł sztylet z biurka Helryx i bawił się nim przez chwilę. - Jerbraz mówi, że daleko zaszedłeś. Ale czy masz to coś, co pozwala ci zabijać? Zaczyna się, pomyślał Mazeka. Chce go wyzwać na pojedynek w zamian za Informacje. Jestem lepszy niż kiedyś, ale wciąż nie dość dobry, by go pokonać. Ku zaskoczeniu Mazeki, Tobduk wsunął sztylet do futerału na biodrze i uśmiechnął się. - Nie. Walka z tobą nie jest już nawet sportem, skoro na zewnątrz jest o wiele więcej lepszych celi. Muszę coś zrobić, Mazeka... i mogę potrzebować pomocy. Pomożesz, dostaniesz informacje, których ci potrzeba. Odmówisz, a strażnicy wyciągną cię z tego pokoju, podczas gdy Vultraz będzie na wolności. Mazeka nie miał wyboru. Pragnienie zemsty na Vultrazie znaczyło dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Jeśli musiał sprzymierzyć się z kimś takim, jak Tobduk, niech tak będzie. - Co mam zrobić? - zapytał. - Nic strasznego - powiedział Tobduk, wychodząc z komnaty, najwyraźniej licząc, że Mazeka wyjdzie za nim. - Idziemy na polowanie. Część 6 Mazeka złapał Vezona za ramię i odciągnął od miejsca, w którym Tobduk walczył z Tridaxem. - Chodźże, głupcze! - powiedział. - Chcesz zginąć, czy jak? - Wiesz... - powiedział Vezon, jakby naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał. - W każdym razie ciekaw jestem, jak to się skończy. - Uwierz mi, są ciekawsze rzeczy - odparł gorzko Mazeka. - Wszystko ma swój koniec... czasem nie jesteśmy nawet pewni, dlaczego. - Jakież to głębokie. Jakież to piękne - powiedział Vezon, po czym dorzucił: - Jakież to nudne. Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - Jestem tu, by cię zabić - powiedział Mazeka. - O! - rozjaśnił się Vezon. - Wiedziałem, że jest coś, co w tobie lubię. Tobduk obserwował, jak ostatnie fragmenty pancerza Makuty rozpuszczają się pod działaniem pożerającego protostal wirusa. Teraz trzeba było sobie poradzić tylko z jego Antidermis. W międzyczasie forteca Destralu trzęsła się pod naporem ataku na zewnątrz. - Wy, Makuta - powiedział Tobduk, kręcąc głową. - Tak naprawdę jesteście tylko pęczkiem zepsucia, nieprawdaż? Nie macie w sobie nic. Nie tak jak Toa, których uwięziliście w tej komnacie. Tobduk rozejrzał się. Nie poznawał Toa w kapsułach, ale wiedział - jakoś wiedział - że to ta sama osoba. - Ktoś zadzierał z czymś, co lepiej zostawić w spokoju - powiedział dziwnie złowieszczym, melodyjnym głosem. - Znam dosyć opowieści Turaga o tym, jak to się kończy. Antidermis unoszące się pośrodku komnaty przybrało ciemniejszy odcień. Tobduk nie miał wątpliwości, że Makuta starał się zaatakować go przez telepatię... a może chciał błagać o litość? Lecz z jego mentalnymi osłonami było to na nic. W sumie dobrze, pomyślał. Nie cierpiał słuchać, jak obłok gazu płacze. - Wiem, o czym myślisz - powiedział Tobduk. - Mając tych wszystkich Toa, nikt nie odważyłby się zniszczyć Destral. Nikt by nie ryzykował uszkodzeń w innych wymiarach. Nikt nie poświęci tych wszystkich istnień. Tobduk uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął berło. Jej drzewiec był zapisany Matorańskimi symbolami, a czubek wyrzeźbiony w kształcie głowy Żmiji Zguby. - Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. Żyłem kiedyś na wyspie na wschód stąd... proste miejsce, gdzie wszyscy żyli z dnia na dzień. Od czasu do czasu mieliśmy problemy z Rahi, nic poważnego. Dopóki nie pojawili się Makuta. Jeden z nich przeprowadził mały eksperyment. Zmieszał trochę tego, trochę tamtego i zanim się obejrzał... dostał dużego pająka... a po nim kolejne. Ale to nie wystarczyło. Chciał zobaczyć, co potrafią. Więc wypuścił je na naszą wioskę... wszystko trwało kilka chwil. Gdy skończyły, Makuta przemianował naszą wyspę na "Visorak" ku ich czci. Tobduk wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy przypomniał sobie co było dalej. - Udało mi się uciec z wyspy... kilku innych też... dopłynęliśmy na Nynrah, a stamtąd na Stelt. Zanim tam dopłynęliśmy, to co zobaczyłem... zmieniło mnie. Kiedy moi przyjaciele mnie przyjęli, nazwali mnie "Tobduk", co, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, znaczy "ocalały". Taki żarcik, jak mi się zdaje. Oczy Tobduka rozbłysły mieszaniną gniewu i szaleństwa. - Wiesz, ja nie przetrwałem. Nie wiem nawet, kim byłem. Nie jestem tym, kim byłem... i nie jestem tym, kim miałem być według Zakonu. Jestem nikim. Strumień rozpalonej do białości energii wystrzelił z włóczni Tobduka. Uderzyła wiszące w powietrzu Antidermis, spalając je w ciągu kilku chwil. Tobduk nie opuścił broni, póki ostatnie jego fragmenty nie zniknęły. - Imponujące - powiedział Mazeka. Tobduk wzdrygnął się. - Z czasem to mija. Gdzie jest ten drugi? To Rahi na wolności... trzeba go złapać. - Nie żyje - skłamał Mazeka. Nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Vezon, ale nie miał też powodu, aby go zabijać. Postanowił dać mu szansę prześlizgnięcia się przez szeregi na zewnątrz, nawet, jeśli szanse były nikłe. - Jesteś mi winen przysługę - mówił dalej. - Mówiłeś, że jeśli ci pomogę, powiesz mi o rdzeniu. Forteca zatrzęsła się od wybuchu. Sufit zatrząsł się i zaczął rozpadać. - Tak powiedziałem - rzekł Tobduk, niewzruszony panującym zamieszaniem. - Dobrze, Matoranie, wskażę ci drogę do rdzenia. - Co z tymi Toa? - zapytał Mazeka. - Są w złym miejscu i czasie - odparł Tobduk. - Nie należą do tego miejsca i nie mamy czasu odesłać ich do domu. To ofiary wojny. Możesz zostać i ich ratować, jeśli chcesz, ale ja już skończyłem... więc wychodzę. Jeśli chcesz poznać sekret rdzenia, chodź ze mną. Mazeka zastanowił się. Życie Toa, których nie znał, albo powstrzymanie zła, jakie może wyrządzić Vultraz. Wiedział, co zrobiłby Toa - zaryzykował i ratował bezbronnych, pozwalając złoczyńcy zbiec, co mogło zaowocować kolejnymi ofiarami. Ale może dlatego we wszechświecie pozostało tylko około pięćdziesięciu Toa - a zresztą, Mazeka nie był jednym z nich. - Dobra - powiedział. - Idziemy. Gdy Matoran i agent OoMN odeszli, Vezon wymknął się z cienia. Destral rozpadał się na kawałki, ale zignorował to. Jego oczy skierowane były na kryształowe cele i zamkniętych w nich Toa. Niedawno temu naśmiewał się z "kolekcji" Tridaxa. Ale gdy obłąkaniec przeciągnął palcem po jednej z cel, nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko pomyśleć: - Czego miałbym nie dokonać z armią Toa po mojej stronie? Część 7 Mazeka pilotował swój pojazd kroczący przez peryferie Karda Nui. Zajęło mu już dosyć czasu wydobycie informacji o tym miejscu z Tobduka i jeszcze więcej, by odzyskać swój wehikuł z Daxii. Mata Nui jeden wiedział, co już mógł wyrządzić Vultraz. Pojazd gładko przemieszczał się nad mętną wodą. Pole magnetyczne na czubkach jego nóg unosiło go parę cali nad powierzchnią bagna. W każdej chwili jakaś macka... albo coś gorszego... mogło wystrzelić z wody i złapać go, a wówczas Mazeka musiałby sobie z tym poradzić. Zewsząd dookoła dobiegał go odgłos walki. Toa walczyli z podobnymi do nietoperzy koszmarami, które, jak wywnioskował, były członkami Bractwa Makuta. Jego informatorzy mówili, że został tu wezwany Icarax, a on wezwał Vultraza. Mógł być tego tylko jeden powód, który przyprawiał Mazekę o mdłości strachu. Pięć lat temu, Mazeka i jego mentor ciężko pracowali, szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie dotyczące pochodzenia wszelkich istot. Wszyscy wiedzieli o Wielkich Istotach i Mata Nui, ale to były tylko mity - potrzebowali faktów. Byli zdeterminowani, by je poznać. Choć nie osiągnęli pełni wiedzy, poznali bardzo dużo sekretów, w tym jeden przerażający: pochodzenie Makuta. Na jednej z tabliczek wyryli jedną z ich teorii, gdzie i jak Mata Nui stworzył Makuta. Tę właśnie tabliczkę ukradł Vultraz. W tamtych czasach to była straszna zbrodnia. Teraz to mogła być katastrofa. Makuta uzbrojeni w tę wiedzę mogliby stworzyć armię swoich braci, albo ulepszyć ich formę. Mazeka nie wiedział, czy Icarax dowiedział się, co wie Vultraz, ani czemu chciał tego teraz, ale jedno było pewne - Icarax nie mógł położyć swoich łap na tej wiedzy. Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Karda Nui było gigantycznym miejscem, więc odnalezienie go nie było łatwe. A poza tym, musiał unikać wciągnięcia do walki Toa i Makuta. Któregoś dnia przestanę wybierać sobie nałatwiejsze zadania, pomyślał. Vultraz leciał na swoim myśliwcu, wysoko ponad wodami bagna. Czuł się, jakby odwiedził krainę czarów. Pod nim Toa srogo obrywali od Makuta, Matoranie Cienia polowali na swoich byłych przyjaciół. Było to tak, jakby ktoś uchylił mu bram raju. Pamiętał, jaki był przed zostaniem Matoranem Cienia. Tak naprawdę nie było prawie żadnej różnicy. Był trochę bardziej potężny, ale nigdy nie miał pożytku z poczucia moralności, więc czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Słaby sygnał Icaraxa dotarł do niego na Destralu. Makuta bez wątpienia był ciężko ranny. Vultraz musiał najpierw znaleźć tabliczki, które niegdyś ukradł, żeby nie przekazać Icaraxowi niedokładnych informacji. To byłby dla niego wyrok. Odbił w lewo, podążając na mentalnym nawoływaniem Icaraxa. Wtedy jego wzrok przyciągnął ruch w dole, na wschód od niego. Na początku myślał, że to może jakiś Toa albo uciekający Av-Matoran. Wtedy dostrzegł zarys pojazdu kroczącego i już wiedział, kto to był. Uśmiechnął się. W jakiś sposób pasowało to do siebie. Bractwo było o krok od zwycięstwa - ostatecznej wygranej... a los pchnął Mazekę w jego ręce. Żałował tylko, że jego wróg już nigdy nie ujrzy tryumfu cienia. Zapomniawszy o Icaraxie, zanurkował prosto w kierunku Mazeki. Mazeka zauważył Vultraza o kilka chwil od siebie. Myśliwiec leciał nisko nad wodą, kursem kolizyjnym z pojazdem kroczącym. Gdy Vultraz otworzył ogień z miotaczy, Mazeka zrobił to samo, choć wystawił się wprost na nadlatujący myśliwiec. Dwaj starzy nieprzyjaciele byli o krok od ostatniego starcia, a może nieuniknionej zagłady... lecz nigdy nie dotarli do żadnej z tych opcji. Między nimi nagle otworzył się portal. Było za późno, aby się zatrzymać albo skręcić... mogli tylko się w niego zanurzyć. Obaj zniknęli z Karda Nui... Przez chwilę ogarnęło ich mdlące uczucie ciemności i dezorientacji. Gdy znów pojawiło się światło, pojazd bagienny kierował się prosto na potężne drzewo pokryte złotym metalem. Mazeka złapał za sterowniki i skręcił. Wytrącony z równowagi, pojazd się wywrócił. Na szczęście uniknęli kolizji. Nieco dalej, Vultraz spadał w kierunku czegoś, co wyglądało jak jezioro. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że "woda" pulsuje jak żywy organizm. Chwilę później z jej powierzchnii wystrzeliły ostre kryształki, tnąc kawałki myśliwca, który zaczął spadać w dół. Vultraz zeskoczył, zani uderzył w tę dziwną istotę. Gdy pojazd się z nią zetknął, zmienił się w czystą energię i zniknął. Vultraz złapał się gałęzi drzewa. - No, to było dziwne. Mazeka odwrócił się na odgłos kogoś idącego przez las. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył Ga-Matorankę i Toa Wody. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał. - I... gdzie ja jestem? - Gdzie ty... - zaczęła Ga-Matoranka, po czym się uśmiechnęła. - Och, już rozumiem. Kolejna próba. Dobrze. Wchodzę w to. Jesteś w Spherus Mgna, ja jestem Toa Macku, a ta masa mięśni jest mieszkańcem mojej wioski. Zawsze miło spotkać kolejnego bohatera Meldingu. Postacie *'Mazeka' *'Vultraz' *Gorast *Jerbraz *Todbuk *Krakua *Kilka nieznanych De-Matoran *Fe-Matoran zmieniający swoje ciągle swoje imię